


Stinking Up The Outhouse

by FoxyFloofbutt



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Desperation, Diarrhea, Ejaculation, Embarrassment, Farting, Male Solo, Masturbation, Other, Scat, cumming, outhouse, pooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyFloofbutt/pseuds/FoxyFloofbutt
Summary: CONTENT WARNING: Farting and scat/shit/poop/diarrheaJust a fun, smuttly little story of everyone's favourite imp having the runs and stinking up an outhouse while on the job. I hope you all enjoy~ And as always, I appreciate any feedback you can give, I'm hoping to continue improving my work~
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas Goetia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Stinking Up The Outhouse

Blitzo was napping in his office, exhausted from the previous day of protecting Stolas and his daughter on their trip to Loo Loo Land. His nap was suddenly interrupted by a loud knocking.

"You have another job." Loona says, sounding as bored and disinterested as usual. Blitzo then quickly gets up and runs to gather the others to discuss the job.

Moxxie and Millie weren't too hard to find, and they all gathered in the meeting room, where they discussed the details of the job. They quickly got ready to hop through the portal. Just before going through, Blitzo's stomach grumbles softly.

"Let's hope this doesn't mean anything." Blitzo says to himself, before following Moxxie and Millie through the portal. They find themselves in a forest, again.

"I'm sensing a theme here, and I don't like it." Blitzo grumbles to himself.

"Would you be quiet, sir? We don't know where the target is." Moxxie loudly whispers, sounding a little panicked.

"Be quiet, Mox, I can't focus. Also, why are you leading, I'm the boss here." Blitzo quietly asserts, going in front of the two, with Moxxie following closely behind. Moxxie was staying low and crouched, but unfortunately for him, meant his face was almost exactly in Blitzo's ass.

Blitzo's stomach softly grumbles, which he doesn't seem to notice. Moxxie flinches a bit, hearing Blitzo's stomach grumbling and remembering that one time Blitzo stunk up the entire meeting room.

Blitzo lets out a soft grunt before ripping a massive fart right in Moxxie's face. FFFFRRRRAAAAPPPP!!! Which makes Moxxie cough and gag loudly.

"Sir, was that really necessary!? That's disgusting!" Moxxie loudly whispers through coughs and gags.

"Sorry, it just slipped out. And keep it down!" Blitzo snaps back, still loudly whispering.

They continue sneaking, until Blitzo's stomach rumbles loudly and he groans softly, clutching his stomach, clearly needing to use the bathroom badly.

"Seriously, sir? I told you the cotton candy at Loo Loo Land was a bad idea!" Moxxies whispers sternly. Blitzo was too busy searching for somewhere to go to even pay any mind to Moxxie. He spots an outhouse a few meters away and quickly runs into it, holding his ass.

"Sir, what are you doing?! You'll get us caught!" Moxxie whispers loudly as Blitzo runs to the outhouse.

"Relax, Moxxie, he's just got an upset tummy~ Leave hin to take care of that, and we'll take care of this~" Millie says as she gently rubs Moxxie's shoulder to comfort him. It worked and they continued to quietly sneak to find the person they were looking for.

Blitzo quickly runs into the outhouse and closes the door behind him. Just after, the smell hit him. It was nasty, and was nearly enough to make him gag.

"L-let's hope this is quick… Fuck, this place reeks…" Blitzo quietly groans to himself as he drops his pants and sits down on the toilet seat. He groans softly and clutches his stomach, before pushing out a huge stream of nasty, sloppy shit. BBBLLOOORRRRPPTTT!!! He bites his lip and closes his eyes as he shits.

The smell only got worse as his stench added to the already awful stench. He pinches his nose and fans the smell away.

"Geez, I thought hell had some nasty smells, this beats that by a long shot…" He jokes.

His stomach grumbles and he groans as the pains get worse, this was clearly just the beginning of a long time in an outhouse.

While he was completely bombing the outhouse, sounds of gunfire and explosions could be heard from outside.

"Sounds like they're- Hnnggghh! BBBLLUURRRPPPTTTTT!! Having fun without me…" Blitzo softly groans as he pushes out more wet, sloppy shit.

He groans and clutches his stomach. His soft, pink asshole was starting to hurt, and he wasn't anywhere close to being finished. But eventually, out of nowhere, he phone started to ring.

He picked it up and saw that Stolas was calling. He sighed in annoyance.

"What does he want now?" Blitzo thought to himself.

Blitzo then started to hold his shit in. Even though he didn't care for Stolas much, he still didn't want to embarrass himself in front of him. He then answered. Before he has a chance to say anything, Stolas quickly starts speaking.

"Hello, Blitzy~ How are you this evening, my little imp~?" He says seductively, not phasing Blitzo in the slightest.

"Fine. A little busy. Why are you calling me." Blitzo says, sounding a little rushed. He was starting to realize that holding it all in was gonna be more difficult than he initially thought.

"Ooooh~ Such a hard worker~ I was wondering if sometime you could come over and do a little hard work for me in the bedroom~ I've been craving you for so long, my dear~" Stolas moans sensually.

Blitzo couldn't help but blush a bit, but kept his bored and uninterested demeanor. He felt the pressure in his bowels building up a little more.

"Yeah. Yeah. That sounds great. Can we please end the call now. I've gotta get back to work." Blitzo says, starting to sweat and become more nervous.

"Come on, Blitzy~ I'm sure you're not that busy~ However, I'm sure you're occupied doing something else~ And if that's the case, I'm sure I could help you over the phone~" Stolas says in his usually sensual tone, thinking that Blitzo is relieving himself sexually.

"N-no, I'm not in this outhouse to yank my dick, I'm in here to take a shi- Hnnggghhh! BBBBLLLOORRRPPPTTTTT!!" Blitzo says, interrupted by more loud shitting. Blitzo blushes in embarrassment as he realizes that Stolas heard him.

"Oh my, it seems my little imp has a stomach ache~ Well I suppose I'll leave you to it~ But if you ever need a nice tight rear to stuff that long hard-" Stolas says, cut off by Blitzo hanging up on him.

Blitzo sighs and sets his phone down. He feels something different, and he looks down to see his cock hard and throbbing.

"Why now? Well, fuck it, I guess I'm in a private spot and there's really no reason not to." Blitzo says, deciding to take care of the hard, throbbing problem between his legs.

He grabs it and starts to gently stroke it. He bites his lip and moans softly as he does. He'd been really pent-up, due to him being so busy with work. His gentle massaging felt amazing. He slowly reached his other hand down and started to massage his plump balls.

Blitzo wasn't focused on anything as he gently stroked his cock, but quickly the image of Stolas bending over and displaying his plump, round, feathery ass popped into his mind. He unintentionally started to stroke faster

He put both hands onto his cock. One striking and massaging the base, while the other stroked and massaged the tip. The feeling was amazing and he couldn't help but moan out in pleasure and pure bliss.

More dirty images of Stolas ran through his mind. Blitzo was so overcome with pure lust he didn't care that he let Stolas' sexual advances get to him. It felt too good for him to try and stop himself.

His stroking got faster and his moaning got louder. He started to leak an absurd amount of pre-cum. It provided good lubrication, and his hands were able to easily slide across his cock. Which felt even better. The more he stroked, the more pre his cock leaked.

The feeling was starting to get to him and he knew his climax was quickly approaching. His stroking and massaging got faster and faster, his moans and panting getting louder and louder. His heart beat quickly until finally…

SSSPPLLLLUURRRTTTTT!!

A huge stream of thick cum shot out, splattering on the door of the outhouse and the floor. He blushed and panted leaning back and enjoying his fleeting orgasm. He continued to shit loudly as he did.

Soon he recovered and was back to clutching his stomach and groaning softly as he let out more liquid shit. BBBLLUURRRTTTTT!!

Blitzo groans more as his ass pushes out the last of his hot, sloppy shit. Soon just letting out huge blasts of nasty gas.

"Mnnfff~ Glad that's- FRRRRRRTTTTT!! over~" Blitzo moans out, loving the feeling of relief that he has after emptying his cramped bowels. He then reaches for some toilet paper to wipe, but his heart sinks as he feels an empty roll.

"Fuck.." He softly groans out.

He then, having run out of options, reaches down and grabs the pair of boxers he was wearing and hesitantly starts to wipe with them.

"And these were my favourite pair too…" He says, sounding a little sad.

Once he finishes wiping, he then tosses the soiled boxers down the hole and he gets up, pulling his pants up and stepping out. 

He finds Moxxie and Millie standing a few feet away. Millie happily waves and Moxxie looks burnt and bruised. Blitzo makes his way over.

"So, what'd I miss? And why were you standing so far away?" Blitzo says, sounding like his mood is much better than before.

"Firstly, we did the job, with no help from you. Secondly, that stench was awful, we were having trouble standing even here, if you've finished doing your business faster we probably could've just stuffed him in there and he'd die just as fast." Moxxie says, sounding just as annoyed as before, and Millie giggles a bit at Moxxie's comments.

"Hey, it's not like your shit doesn't stink! Just last week you managed to clog the toilet and stink of the whole office!" Blitzo retorts.

"And I'm surprised someone so small could make such a huge mess..." Blitzo says under his breath.

Moxxie blushes and grunts softly in anger and embarrassment. Millie than gently rubs his head to calm him

"It's alright, hun~ He's just joking around~" She says softly to comfort Moxxie.

Blitzo calls Loona and she opens the portal for them so they could head back to Hell. They head back to their office and call their client to tell them that the job was done. They all go back to doing whatever they do, and Blitzo goes back to his office to finish the nap he had started.


End file.
